Forever gone, forever you
by China Dolly
Summary: Bakura loves Yami, but Yami just uses him for his own needs and lust. After he finds out, how will he react? shounen aiyaoi – angst - very OOCness... That you've been warned... Please R


**Titel: **Forever gone, forever you

**Song: **Forever gone, forever you – Evanescence

**Summary: **Bakura loves Yami, but Yami just uses him for his own needs and lust. After he finds out, how will he react?

**Warnings: **shounen ai/yaoi – angst

**Pairings: **BakuraxYami (one-sided)

**Disclamer: **Don't own Yu-gi-oh! or any of the characters. Also the song isn't mine.

**Forever gone, forever you**

_Laura Janssen_

You were the one I wanted to spend my life with. You were the one I ever admitted vulnerability to. I told you I cared, even loved.

You were the one that made me happy, showed me things I never knew before. But now, I'm not sure if I can go through. Not after what you told me just days ago, what you just seemed to smirk away.

**_I wanted you to be with me  
For so long I don't even know why now  
But now that I've given up on you  
Defiantly you see me_**

****

****

It all happened on that damn Saturday, we went to club, as usual. We danced, as usual. We drunk, as usual and then we went home and made love, as usual. But what you told me after that, I don't know I could really be real. First I thought I was sleeping, having a nightmare, and after that I was just too stunned to even slap the nonsense out of you and smack some sense in that beautiful head of yours.

_ Flashback_

_Silently Yami and I laid upon the bed sheets, both reeking of the love making we just had. I sighed and laid my head upon your chest, making curls of your hair with my fingers._

_'Wanna go at it again?' You asked me in a casual tone and I looked up slightly. _

_'No, I just wanna lay here for a moment.' I told you and you smirked my reply away. 'Yeah, right. A Tomb robber that wants to "lay around for a moment". I've never heard of it, have you?' You asked me mockingly. I nodded my head. 'Yes I have, 'cause here I am.' I said with a sweet smile and reached out for your lips when you turned your head away._

_'Bakura-Chan, what do you feel for me?' You asked me in an almost mono-tone voice. I looked up, stunned that you would even ask me. And as I looked into your eyes, I saw nothing in them, not even the slightest hints of caring and I flinched lightly._

**_Walking away I see the pain  
You put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you_**

****

****

_'Why do you ask, my Love?'_

_'Because I want to know. Say it Bakura, what do you feel for me.' You said. And it was more a demand than it was a question. 'I love you, Yami. You know that.' I said and smiled at you. You sighed, as if you were tired, and turned your head away. 'You know that, right?' I asked you. 'Yes, I know that.' You told me._

_Suddenly you pushed me off your chest and got out of the bed. I looked at you inquiring. _

_'You have to go, Bakura. You have to go and never come to see me again.' You told me on a cold voice I've never heard of you. Not even during the Battle-city. 'Why?' I could bring out. I was stunned, astonished. 'Because I don't love you. I thought you knew that, too. But you seemingly didn't. I thought you knew we were only together for the sex we had. But you didn't. So you have to leave.' You told me, with the slightest hints of a smirk around your lips._

_I gaped at you. 'No, that's not…'_

_'It is true. So before you make a complete fool out of yourself by gaping at me like that, just leave.' You told me and smirked. Then you turned around and walked out of the room._

_End flashback _

**_There's something very wrong about this  
I think you knew all along somehow  
You'll only take me to change my mind  
And leave me broken and defeated_**

****

****

So, now I walk here in the park. Me. The great Tomb robber. Bakura. The one that had to fall in love with a Pharaoh. When I think about I could've know it all the while you would never love me. You are the Pharaoh, you don't love.

And suddenly you are there, standing in front of me with that baka-Hikari and friends of yours. The small shrimp points towards me and you look up, together with those friends of yours. You turn around, talk to them and walk casually towards me.

'Hello Bakura.' You greet me and I look coldly at you.

You used to bring the softie in me out, but not now, not anymore. 'Hm.'

'Ah, not even a simple "Hello Yami"?'

'No.' I grunt out in annoyance. You really are a bastard, and an old one at that, I think.

**_So far away I see the truth  
I see through you  
Now that I know the way you play  
I don't want to_**

****

****

'Ow, Bakura, c'mon!' The little shrimp calls to me. I look up at him and my eyes flash in anger as I see him waving at me. Then Yami grabs my shoulder.

'Don't even think of hurt my Aibou.' He tells me stern. I look up at him. 'Why would I?'

'To take, let's say, revenge.' You say. I shrug your hand off my shoulder and look at him with sad eyes.

'I will never fall that low. Now that I've seen how low you are, I will never be there.' I say as I feel tears prickling behind my eyes.

'How sad, I thought you would follow me everywhere. I thought that's what love is.' You say and laugh. I look away and murmur softly: 'even love hurts. According to that you won't know that, that is the reason you play with it. You make someone long for you, want you, love you and then you dump them and make them leave like toys you grew tired off.' I swallow softly one time, take a last look at your face and then I turn around and walk away. Walk away forever, but in my heart I know I will never get the chance to forget you. And I think it isn't fair, that this comes upon me. But it is still fair at the same time. A Pharaoh can't love, but a Tomb robber, he doesn't deserve it.

**_Walking away I see the pain  
You put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you_**

****

**_Tha end…_**

****

**Author's note: **Well, that certainly was a quick one. It was very OOC, very. Please Read and Revieuw.


End file.
